[unreadable] The purpose of the Duke Training Grant in Nephrology is to provide intensive research training for postdoctoral fellows in areas that relate to normal kidney physiology, the pathogenesis of diseases of the kidney, and hypertension. The long-term goal of the program is to produce academically oriented physicians and basic scientists with investigative expertise in nephrology. The program provides diverse opportunities for training in basic and clinical research allowing trainees to develop the skills and flexibility necessary to respond to research demands in nephrology over the coming years. Our faculty have a wide range of interests and expertise in an array of disciplines providing integrated training in physiology, molecular and cell biology, biochemistry, and transgenic mouse technologies. For trainees interested in clinical research, ongoing programs in biometrics, decision analysis, and human genetics provide a basis for academic evaluation of clinical issues related to hypertension and diseases of the kidney. We feel that the acquisition of research skills is best accomplished by two to three years of intensive laboratory experience working closely with a quality preceptor and the program is structured to maximize time in the laboratory under the supervision of a mentor. For trainees with M.D. degrees, the program consists of one year of clinical training followed by at least two years of research training that will be supported by funds requested in this application. Formal course work, seminars, and journal clubs supplement this laboratory experience. Completion of this program should allow trainees to pursue careers as academicians conducting high-quality research in clinical and basic aspects of nephrology [unreadable] [unreadable]